


Reunited

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [32]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Time sighed deeply resting his head in hands. A few days had passed, though he lost track after two, since the Darks had attacked and taken Shadow and Twilight and they had not been seen since. Sitting at the kitchen table with him was Warriors and Four, the three of them trying to come up with something-anything to be able to travel to the dark world. But sadly, the only person who might be able to get there, is unconscious in one of the bedrooms, having passed out after Eternal cracked his mirror.





	Reunited

Time sighed deeply resting his head in hands. A few days had passed, though he lost track after two, since the Darks had attacked and taken Shadow and Twilight and they had not been seen since. Sitting at the kitchen table with him was Warriors and Four, the three of them trying to come up with something-anything to be able to travel to the dark world. But sadly, the only person who might be able to get there, is unconscious in one of the bedrooms, having passed out after Eternal cracked his mirror.  
Legend and Sky were both with Hyrule, or apparently Riven, and the man has yet to wake up. Wild, tired of everyone’s moping, had declared he was going to go off and search around for any sort of clue and Time had let him, knowing the teen would be fine on his own. Wind was…well last Time heard, Wind was in the kitchen with Malon, but it had been quiet for a while so the young boy may have run off.  
Clang!  
Time jolted up and turned to look outside where the noise came from. “What was that?” Warriors asked, following Time’s gaze.   
“Sounded like a bucket…” Time muttered.  
“It’s probably Wind being bored,” Warriors shrugged.  
Clang!  
Four sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Well can one of you tell him to stop?”  
Time sighed and was about to address Wind, when the young hero himself walked out of the kitchen with Malon at his side. But then who was outside? The three older heroes all exchanged looks before standing and exiting the house. When they left the house, Time saw two dark figures in the grass of the horses pasture. One of them saw him and started waving frantically.  
“Shadow?” Four whispered in disbelief. Wait, if that was Shadow and there was someone with him…Twilight!  
Time took off running, Four and Warriors close behind him. As he got closer he realized the man was in his wolf form and he wasn’t moving, why wasn’t he moving? Time could feel the dread seep into him, why wasn’t Twilight moving? Once he got close enough to them, Time collapsed next to Twilight’s limp form, but could see him lightly breathing.   
The wolf weakly turned his head and cracked his eye open looking at Tim with exhaustion. But as the wolf turned, Time saw something that made his heart darken with anger. Clamped onto Twilight’s face was an old and rusted leather muzzle. Time quickly moved to take it off and as he pulled the contraption off, Time couldn’t help but wonder why the Darks would have something like this, they wouldn’t have a need for this. Looking over it, Time could also see that there was blood stains that were very old, he tossed it to the side with a shudder.  
As he tossed the muzzle aside, he heard voices strike up and begin talking over each other. Time looked over at Shadow and saw him surrounded by the four brightly colored heroes. Shadow smiled happily at the others and they were checking over the teen, who seemed to have no injuries. Time looked back over to Twilight and sighed, “You did good pup, you protected him. Now let’s get you taken care of. Can you shift back for me?” Twilight’s eyes had closed after Time took off the muzzle, but at his request, they reopened and he gave a slight nod before he shifted back to his human form. Twilight hissed in pain as he changed and Time pulled him over to lean on the older man.  
“How you feeling?” He asked gently.  
Twilight let out a laugh, “Horrible.”  
“Yeah,” Time nodded, “You sure look the part. Any injuries we should know about?”  
“No,” Twilight denied.  
“Hmm, any injuries you have?”  
Twilight rolled his eyes and looked at his foot. Time looked down and saw blood staining it and his eyes widened, but before he could ask, Twilight admitted, “Eternal shot me in the foot, but I’m fine.”  
“We have potions pup, we’re going to help you.” Time comforted and Twilight sighed,  
“Whatever old man, but you’re not carrying me back to the house.”  
Time sighed standing up and picking Twilight up against his protests. “Hmm, seems like I’m carrying you and it looks like we’re going back to the house.” Twilight rolled his eyes but didn’t protest and Time held in s sigh, despite their nonchalant and silly banter Time could tell Twilight was shaken by whatever happen, similar to how he was desperate to find the pup upon hearing of his disappearance.  
“You are taking a long nap once you lay down, got it?” Time said and Twilight didn’t protest,   
“Gladly.”  
…  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Wait…he was breathing…he was still alive?  
Brown eyes gently cracked open and a soft grown escaped his lips. Where…where was he? He sifted slightly and his stomach erupted in pain, causing a pained hiss to leave him.   
But then he remembered.  
The Darks had come and tried to attack them and Callous…Callous gave his mirror to Eternal…Callous…Riven could feel anger try to creep up into him. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself, now was not the time for that. He had to think rationally right now.  
With a moan of pain Riven forced himself into a sitting position and looked around the room. This was the room he had been staying in with Legend and Sky, but now it was empty, foreboding. Riven lifted up his shirt to see thick bandages expertly wrapped around his torso, likely Sky’s handiwork. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, they knew!   
They knew what he was now! They knew he was a Dark and not a hero-but he told Legend and Legend was okay with it…but, then again…they didn’t all have a Dark like Acidic. Many of them have had bad experiences with their Darks. Is that why they left him alone? They don’t want to be around him?  
Riven forced himself out of bed and onto his feet, ignoring the protests from his sore and tired body. Each step was weak and shaky as he traveled over to the door, but he had to know. Once he reached the door, Riven silently pleaded that it would open without a sound and to his relief it did.  
Riven peaked out into the hallway only to find no one there and soft voices coming from the living room. Leaning against the wall Riven slowly made his way down the hall and the voices became clearer.  
“-he still hasn’t woken up yet though Time!”  
That-that was Legend.  
He could hear Time sigh and respond, “Look we may not have much of a choice anymore…we have to move somewhere else.”  
“We’re not leaving him here!” Warriors snapped, “We can’t.”  
Leave him here? They-they were talking about him. They-they actually want to leave him behind. Riven felt tears well up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. They wouldn’t actually leave him right?  
“The Darks know we’re here!” Time exclaimed.  
“And they have known for a while!” Four said joining in, “But that doesn’t matter. We need to be here right now. Eternal, as we’ve seen won’t come near Malon and because he is their supposed leader the others won’t either. This is the safest place we can be right now!”  
Time exhaled heavily, “Fine…once Wild gets back we will discuss this more if he hasn’t woken up.”  
Riven jumped as he heard chairs moving and hurried back to his room. He stomach ached in protest of his sudden movement.  
“You’re weak you know…they don’t need you.”  
Riven jumped and looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but couldn’t find anything. He pulled his knees up to his chest, what if they did actually kick him out? What if he lost everything again? Burying his head into his legs his words rang through Riven’s head.  
“Was it worth it?”


End file.
